The present invention is directed to a device for shielding assemblies having multi-pole plugs whose shielding caps are provided with spring elements that, in the plugged-in condition of the plugs, press against contact elements that are oriented perpendicularly on a wiring board and are connected to a grounded potential layer thereof.
European patent application No. 86 105 939.2 discloses a device for connecting shielding caps of multi-poled plugs to the grounded potential layer of a wiring board. A plurality of contact elements are oriented perpendicularly on a wiring board. Multi-pole plugs are plugged onto one part of the contact elements that are predominantly fashioned as contact blades and the multi-pole plugs are correspondingly connected to one another via the wiring board. The plugs are either part of a plug-type connection or are used on an assembly motherboard as a connecting element to the wiring board. Spring elements are located at the shielding caps of the multi-pole plugs, these spring elements, in the plugged condition of the plugs, pressing resiliently against contact elements that are conductively connected to the grounded potential layer of the wiring board. Further, it is known to shield assemblies against emission of or irradiation with noise signals by use of metallic shielding elements that are connected to the grounded potential layer.